Irrigan - The Character
Irrigan '''is an original custom character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''Irrigan received the name ''Ophandra Gres Bardhi. '' '''Appearance She is the tallest of the females, standing at 5,11. Irrigan was submerged underwater during WWII, so she has no special WWII appearance. She is fairly sized, but far from overweight. Her face is more mature, due ot her age. Her nose is slightly pointy, but isn't big. Her eyebrows are extremely dark, and thin. Her eyes are a warm gradient throughout her entire eye, with a reptilian like pupil; a black slit. Her eyes tend to show having darkness underneath them, and long-ish eyelashes that go to the side. Her hair is long, curly, and dark brown, and has a noticeable curl sticking out on the right side. This curl, much like South Italy and North Italy, act as her erogenous zone when pulled or stroked. Her attire is mostly white, accept for a few things. She has long black military boots, in which have a distinct shine to them. She wears a long sleeve white turtleneck with relatively long sleeves that go past her hands, as well as black leggings. Over her leggings, she wears a dark grey loincloth that goes down to her shoulders. This loincloth has several golden zig-zag patterns going down it, and one gold streak at the bottom of it. She wears a signature matinee necklace with her Religion inspired in it. Several blue gradient stones on the edges and a lindworm obsidian figure on the end, which is called "Semitarou" in her religion. She is also seen wearing sunglasses that were given to her by Prussia, to prevent eye contact with countries as it can lead to damage to the eyes. She hardly ever smiles, and nobody knows what she will do next. Personality and Interests She is serious in most situations, and can be scary a lot of the time due to her eery stillness and quietness. If a country locked eyes with her without her sunglasses on, it would cause a fever just hours later. Though she is scary, she is very misunderstood. She makes a strange clicking noise when negative thoughts come to play. This clicking noise is a lot more rapid than Russia's signature "Kolkolkolkol," but delivers the same message. She does this when she is mad, annoyed, threatening, or if someone is about to touch her curl. Irrigan is usually quiet, and visibly traumatized from her past. She is easy to make smile, though, but is usually quiet and eery. If you get to know her, you will see her real personality. She has a love for arts, like drawing and playing instruments. Her one wish is for her country to see flowers and grass, since it is covered in snow all year round, or to just see even one single flower from the snow. But, that could also mean that she just wants success for her and her country. Her birthday is December 18, and while her age is unknown, she is believed to be the same age as her country, which is ancient, but her “human age” is 25. With her age comes wisdom of things to come, which is something she wish she didn’t have, and sometimes can be the cause of her sadness. She loves peace, and hates to fight. The only time she did was in her ancient days with Greece, in which she won many times. After her brother and father died in the Mt. Reena eruption of 1200 BC, she lost her family, causing her to be used to being alone. This, however, is why she tries to make new friends, specifically with the Allies. Being on neither side, she is a neutral, and is friends with people on both sides; Axis and Allies. If she is friends with one, she will always tell them how much they matter to her, because she has the fear that she will lose them like she lost her family. She has insomnia, and is noticeably tired all of the time. Relationships America ''' America being the first other country Irrigan meant after the Mt. Reena eruption, they gained a minor friendship. Slowly as her country got better she unintentionally ignored him. However, she noticed this, and made up for it with cuddles, scary movies, and soft blankets. '''France France has a lascivious behavior towards Irrigan, but, he does with a lot of other countries as well. Though she doesn't enjoy his behavior, she enjoys his company. When he flirts, she will jokingly flirt back. But, if he tries to kiss her, which happens frequently, she will bail and run away. Russia Given to be actual friends, since Irrigan gave him a gift of gratitude supporting a strong relationship that would last as long as the countries stood. Their first impressions weren’t very good, but they made up for it as Russia spared her and her country. Slowly she starts not talking to him much, Russia taking notice to this and always asking her what he did wrong to make that happen. Irrigan continues to ignore him, until they are outside alone and they quietly talk to one another. Northern Italy Irrigan has a strong friendship with Italy, but not like her and Russia’s. They wouldn’t help each other in battle, since Italy would most likely surrender, but Irrigan wouldn't help him either unless it would affect her if she didn't. Irrigan would instead most likely send supplies, weapons, etc. They also both have a passion for singing, which lets them sing together quite frequently. Prussia Irrigan seems quite sketchy of Prussia, since he did hide in her Private Jet and stay at her castle without asking for her consent. But, nonetheless, they do have a small friendship, but not strong enough that they would be considered “allies.” Just a strong enough one to show they aren’t enemies. After her Rebirth, she gave him a few extremely expensive gifts and spent a lot of time with him when she could. He is also the one that gave Irrigan her sunglasses, which she highly adores. Greece Irrigan and Greece’s relationship is just as bad as France and England’s. They fought several battles in the past, Irrigan winning every single one. There hatred towards one another still continues, but they have sworn to stop fighting each other for their own good.